


Non mi lasciare più

by CannibalDolly



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Top - Freeform, Violence, botTom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly
Summary: Seconda stagione. Scena in cui Genny mette Ciro in ginocchio sul punto di spararlo...ma al posto di fargli la predica ed andarsene decide di rimanere e di punirlo in un altro modo ;)
Relationships: Ciro Di Marzio/Gennaro "Genny" Savastano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Non mi lasciare più

**Author's Note:**

> Raga PERDONATEMI se non capite quello che si dicono nei dialoghi, ma da vera terrona dovevo troppo scriverlo in napoletano...  
> Perdonatemi, mi auguro che capiate lo stesso...in un modo o nell’altro...

Ciro aveva aspettato a lungo prima di poter finalmente rivedere il suo vecchio compagno.

Dopo tutto quel tempo passato senza di lui l’uomo si era quasi dimenticato del suo aspetto, della sua voce, dei suoi occhi tremendi.

Adesso che lo aveva davanti non gli sembrava quasi vero però.

Se ne stava nell’ombra, con la sua solita postura dominante ed occhi serrati, in mano teneva salda una sorta di pistola che gli mirava al petto.

Ciro riusciva a capire dalla sua espressione che stava combattendo contro la sua stessa mente nel decidere se ucciderlo o no.

Lui sorrise, in un modo o nell’altro sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così tra loro due.

« Spara Genny » sorrise per nascondere il fatto che stesse tremando, « Spara a chist’omm e’ merd ».

L’espressione dell’uomo difronte a lui rimase la stessa, I suoi occhi sempre colmi d’odio mentre si sforzava nel tentare di ucciderlo, qualcosa però continuava a tenerlo fermo.

Ad un certo punto Genny gli venne in contro a passo svelto, gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo buttò con violenza in ginocchio.

Ciro si piegò senza dire una parola, non si lamentò nemmeno dell’umiliazione che subì quando gli si dovette inginocchiare; in un certo senso anche la pistola che aveva adesso premuta contro la fronte glielo impediva.

« Statt’ zitt’ » gli gridò Genny, « In ginocchio, nun te muovr ».

Ciro fece un mezzo sorriso, il modo violento con cui gli gridò quegli ordini gli fece pensare a quanto fosse cambiato col tempo, e se doveva essere onesto il nuovo Gennaro non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto.

I suoi modi di fare erano brutali, possessivi e violenti, Ciro non era nemmeno in grado di capire come mai gli piacesse così tanto tutto questo.

Qualcosa in lui gli faceva arrivare segnali di piacere al cervello, quasi come un istinto masochista.

« M’piace r’ vedert’ accussì » commentò l’uomo con un mezzo ghigno sadico,

« In ginocchio ch’ chier u perdon’ » la punta della pistola premette contro la sua fronte ancora più forte, « Ma per te nun ce sta u perdon’ ngopp a sta terra ».

Ciro non fece neanche in tempo ad alzare gli occhi per guardarlo che subito venne nuovamente interrotto.

Sentì la mano di Genny afferrargli il mento, le sue dita gli premettero bruscamente ai lati delle guance, facendogli aprire la bocca in modo doloroso e scomodo.

Gennaro guardò le sue labbra con disprezzo, poi allungò l’arma al suo viso e gli mise la canna della pistola in bocca, passandogliela tra la lingua ed il palato.

« Apr a’ bocc’ strunz » gli ordinò Genny spingendogli il ferro freddo più in profondità, il suo dito ancora tremante sopra il grilletto.

Ciro non capiva il motivo di quel suo gioco pericoloso e perverso, il perché della necessità di tanta perversione per ucciderlo; tutto quello che doveva fare era premere il grilletto.

Ed invece no, Genny non voleva soltanto uccidere il compagno, così sarebbe stato troppo semplice. Genny desiderava umiliarlo, farlo vergognare dello stato in cui si fosse ridotto, facendolo inginocchiare ai suoi piedi, trattandolo come una puttana. Era questo quello che voleva fargli fare.

Ciro però non voleva dargliela vinta, nemmeno quando stava chiaramente perdendo, non voleva dargli il piacere di sembrare disturbato ed imbarazzato dai suoi gesti maniaci.

Chiuse improvvisamente la bocca attorno al ferro ed iniziò a succhiarlo, abbassando ed alzando la testa su quell’arma come se fosse stato un vero sesso maschile.

Succhiò quel sapore orribile di ferro ancora per un po’ prima di aprire definitivamente la bocca, mostrando con naturalezza il modo in cui la punta della sua lingua giocava con la fessura sulla punta della pistola.

I suoi occhi erano puntati fissi sulla sua espressione imbarazzata, mai staccandosi da lui.

Il rossore sul viso dell’uomo difronte a lui fu la cosa di cui si sentì più orgoglioso.

Lo aveva sorpreso, aveva scambiato le carte in tavola, adesso sembrava quasi Ciro quello in comando.

Aveva dimostrato che persino quando stava in ginocchio poteva benissimo comandarlo lo stesso.

Ciro era intenzionato a non rompere il contatto visivo con l’uomo difronte a lui, nemmeno quando sentì un rivolo di saliva scendergli al lato della bocca, nemmeno quando la canna della pistola cominciò a tremargli sulla lingua….ma fu qualcos’altro che lo portò a distaccare lo sguardo dagli occhi di Genny.

Infatti l’uomo non poté fare a meno di notare l’erezione del compagno premere dura contro I suoi jeans scuri.

Un sorriso bastardo apparve sul viso di Ciro.

Era a così pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo viso, così tremante e prepotente sotto quella stoffa.

Ciro si morse il labbro inferiore, quasi dimenticandosi della pistola ancora puntata alla sua testa, adesso c’era qualcosa di più interessante a cui dare attenzioni.

« Cirù… » fu l’unica cosa che Genny fu in grado di pronunciare, sia per l’imbarazzo che per mascherare la sua eccitazione dietro a quella maschera da duro.

Ciro non gli lasciò neanche il tempo di parlare o di pensare, improvvisamente affondò la bocca sull’erezione nascosta del compagno, coprendola di baci nonostante lo strato di stoffa che li sperava.

Dopo un paio di tentativi riuscì finalmente a prendere la cerniera dei jeans con i denti e ad abbassarla, il suo sguardo così dannatamente sensuale, come se Ciro avesse già fatto quel gesto almeno un migliaio di volte in vita sua.

Strofinò il naso contro la stoffa scura e bagnata dei suoi boxers, le sue mani erano come bloccate ed inutilizzabili nascoste dietro la sua schiena.

Genny non capì se quello che il compagno stesse facendo fosse soltanto un metodo per distrarlo dal non uccidero, dopotutto la pistola che teneva in mano l’aveva puntata contro la sua fronte appositamente per quello.

La sua mente lo convinse velocemente che tutti quei gesti bisognosi ed eccitati che Ciro mostrava nei suoi comfronti erano finti, molto probabilmente era tutta una messa in scena per riuscire a svignarsela non appena avesse abbassato la guardia.

Lurida troia, pensò.

Ciro aveva a malapena iniziato a leccare il tessuto dei suoi boxers con devozione quando ad un tratto venne scaraventato sul pavimento con violenza, il suo viso premuto contro le mattonelle fredde di quella stanza.

« Che cazz te crediv’ e fa? Eh? » gli disse Genny con un tono di collera, con una mano gli afferrò saldamente il retro del collo mentre con l’altra gli strattonava giù i jeans in modo quasi brutale.

Ciro non disse una sola parola. Neanche una protesta, grido o insulto.

Completamente sottomesso ed obbediente, cosa mai vista prima d’ora, e questo fece incazzare Genny ancora di più.

Odiava vederlo soddisfatto, vederlo non sforzarsi neanche di reagire a quell’atto osceno, era cambiato…Ciro non sembrava neanche più lo stesso di sempre.

Strinse la presa al suo collo con più forza, vedere il compagno subire i suoi abusi senza neanche combattere lo spinse a fargli ancora più male, a tirargli le parole fuori dalla bocca con le sue stesse mani.

« Me vuliv n’gannà, eh?! » sibilò tra i denti mentre la sua mano tastava tra le gambe di Ciro, la sensazione di tessuto bagnato tra le sue dita gli fece abbozzare un ghigno,

« Cumm si bagnat, Cirù » rise con cattiveria.

Genny si sentiva potente in quel modo, la sua mano scivolò velocemente nei boxers di Ciro, prendendo la sua erezione e pompandola velocemente e fuori tempo, quasi torturandolo.

Poi si levò la cintura con foga, legandola stretta attorno ai polsi di Ciro, in modo da tenergli ferme le braccia dietro la schiena.

Era una tecnica che aveva imparato un paio di anni fa, ed in quel caso sapeva che gli sarebbe stato molto utile.

Voleva vedere quanto Ciro sarebbe stato in grado di resistere prima di gridare dal terrore, prima di tremare dalla paura, voleva sentirlo pregare di smetterla.

Fece tutto secondo il suo istinto.

Si chinò su di lui, il suo addome premuto così forte contro la sua schiena che l’altro si ritrovò praticamente schiacciato contro il pavimento, un lieve sospiro lasciò la sua bocca quando sentì quella pressione venire esercitata con forza addosso a lui, quasi levandogli il fiato.

Per Genny fu come catturare la sua preda dopo anni ed anni di caccia.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma tenerlo stretto e bloccato sotto di lui in quel modo lo eccitava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

La sua erezione premeva ancora più forte contro il tessuto dei suoi boxers, implorante di venire liberata per poter finalmente attaccare il compagno.

Genny chinò la testa e gli passò la lingua lungo il collo prima di affondarci i denti con un morso improvviso, facendo seguire un lamento rauco da parte della vittima.

Staccò la bocca dal punto che aveva appena morso, leccandosi le labbra in modo da poter assaporare meglio la sua paura, era deliziosa.

Ma l’immagine di Ciro ansimante, con gli occhi umidi e le braccia legate dietro la schiena era una vista ancora più deliziosa.

Genny non si trattene un minuto di più, si abbassò i boxers con foga, prese la sua erezione pulsante in mano e la premette per qualche istante contro l’entrata del compagno.

Ciro sgranò gli occhi ed aprì la bocca ansimando con sorpresa, improvvisamente il panico si dipinse sul suo volto prima tanto sicuro e provocatorio.

Adesso sì che aveva veramente paura, solo in quell’istante aveva realizzato in quale guaio si era veramente cacciato.

Genny era grosso di statura, robusto, ed il suo membro era massiccio, troppo grande per poterlo penetrare, non ci sarebbe mai riuscito…neanche dopo ore di preparazione.

Ciro stava tremando, aveva voluto fare lo spavaldo come sempre, senza nemmeno accorgersi veramente dell’enorme differenza di grandezza tra i due…senza nemmeno pensare alle conseguenze per aver fatto incazzare Gennaro.

Genny era cambiato, ormai non era più debole ed innocente come un tempo.

Adesso era violento, brutale, forte…e con un solo braccio avrebbe potuto ribaltare Ciro a terra e bloccarlo come se niente fosse.

« Mo sì che si spaventat, eh? » gli sorrise all’orecchio mentre strofinava il suo membro contro la sua entrata, « Mo nun puoi chiù turnà aret, Cirù » lo avvisò mordendosi il labbro con eccitazione, quasi come un predatore prima di divorare la propria preda.

« G-gennà » Ciro deglutì a fatica, il suo corpo quasi tremava mentre sentiva la mano libera di Gennaro afferrarlo per il collo e tenergli la testa premuta contro il pavimento.

« O’ sai, stav’ solo a scherzà » con quella frase cercò di arrampiacarsi su i vetri, sperando che in un modo o nell’altro il compagno decidesse di avere pietà, « Nun song na femmina, nun passerà mai con-….».

« Statt zitt! » gli ringhiò lui all’orecchio mettendogli due dita in bocca, sperando che in quel modo stesse zitto e si concentrasse nel succhiare.

Ciro infatti non parlò, si limitò ad ansimare con terrore mentre la sua lingua premeva tormentata tra le sue dita.

Genny invece era concentrato su altro.

Con una mano a bloccare la bocca di Ciro e l’altra attorno al suo stesso membro, doveva trovare un modo per entrare tutto in una volta sola, senza preparazione o tentativi.

Voleva fargli male, voleva farlo soffrire, gridare, svenire a terra senza fiato…

Voleva sfruttare ogni parte del suo corpo a suo piacimento per poi abbandonarlo a terra ed andarsene, come se fosse stata una puttana…

D’un tratto staccò le dita dalla bocca di Ciro, portandole alla sua entrata e muovendole in modo che la sua saliva potesse in un modo o nell’altro fare da lubrificante.

Ciro aveva stranamente smesso di parlare o lamentarsi, ma i suoi respiri affannati bastarono per tenerlo eccitato quanto bastava per continuare.

La sua mano teneva salda la sua erezione mentre la punta lentamente entrava ed allargava il suo anello di muscoli.

L’uomo era troppo stretto per lui, erano passati troppi anni dall’ultima volta che avevano passato una notte assieme e sicuramente da quel giorno Ciro non aveva più sperimentato cose simili.

Se non altro gli era rimasto fedele, non lo aveva tradito nemmeno dopo anni di odio e guerre tra di loro, nemmeno dopo aver tentato di ucciderlo.

Genny fece un mezzo sorriso all’idea che Ciro non lo aveva tradito, non aveva chiavato altri uomini in sua assenza, ed in un certo senso questo lo fece quasi intenerire.

Solo la punta era già dentro e Ciro già ansimava come un matto.

Si dimenava a terra con le braccia legate, strisciando sul pavimento e cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa, tutto inavano.

Aveva sul serio così paura? Davvero non voleva tutto questo? Oppure faceva solo tutto parte del loro gioco?

« Aro vai, Cirù? » gli chiese Genny con un ghigno eccitato, « Vien accà ».

Mettendogli entrambe le mani sui fianchi e stringendo la presa, Genny trascinò il compagno più vicino a sé, senza lasciargli via di fuga.

« Lassame sta, Gennà » ansimò lui senza fiato, la sua testa ricadde sul pavimento senza più le forze per cercare di scappare, « te prego, nun ce a’ facc-…».

Cirò sgranò gli occhi di colpo, un mezzo grido di dolore gli uscì dalla bocca senza lasciargli il tempo di finire di parlare.

Genny era riuscito ad entrare quasi tutto al primo colpo, una cosa che sinceramente non credeva sarebbe riuscito a fare.

Si morse il labbro inferiore e sibilò tra i denti quando lo penetrò, temendo che qualcosa sarebbe potuto andare storto, che fosse slittato o che Ciro non fosse ancora abbastanza pronto o cose simili.

Invece era andato tutto a perfezione, I suoi muscoli erano riusciti ad aprirsi abbastanza da prenderlo, nonostante fosse fisicamente troppo grande per lui.

« Cazzo » sospirò Genny sentendo i suoi muscoli interni stringersi attorno alla sua erezione, « Maronn, si accussì strett » gemette chiudendo gli occhi.

Quella sensazione bagnata e stretta attorno al suo cazzo era così deliziosa che per poco non venne subito.

Invece doveva resistere, doveva far durare tutto il più a lungo possibile, avevano ancora tutta la notte davanti.

Ciro però non la pensava come lui.

Le sue zone da anni inviolate bruciavano da morire, ed il suo stomaco si sentiva pieno.

Un altro gemito di dolore gli uscì dalla bocca spontaneamente, sentiva ogni centimetro di Genny pulsare dentro di sé, e gli faceva male…molto male.

Ciro provava dolore, tutto il corpo gli faceva male e la sua pelle stava venendo lacerata dentro e fuori…eppure gli piaceva da morire.

Gli piaceva quando Genny gli faceva del male, gli piaceva venire insultato, gli piaceva quando veniva afferrato per i fianchi e chiavato brutalmente da lui…

Nemmeno lui stesso sapeva perché tutto questo lo eccitava da morire, non era normale che questi comportamenti così violenti glielo facessero venire così duro… eppure…

Forse nel corso degli anni aveva sviluppato una sorta di masochismo, qualcosa in lui che gli diceva che quello che stava subendo era giusto per lui.

Nonostante gridasse, Ciro pregava con tutto se stesso che Genny non si fermasse mai, neanche se fosse stato sul punto di ucciderlo…perché dopo tutto sapeva di meritarselo.

« Cirù » lo chiamò ad un tratto Genny afferrandogli con una mano i polsi legati dietro la schiena, « Mo chiavamm a sang » lo avvertì con tono quasi sadico.

Ciro non fece in tempo nemmeno a capire quello che il compagno gli aveva detto che subito una scarica elettrica di dolore mista a piacere lo percorse lungo tutta la spina dorsale.

Genny, senza avvertire, era partito subito con un ritmo veloce e violento sul compagno, schiacciandolo del tutto con il suo peso.

Le sue spinte erano forti, troppo veloci, e con un ritmo sfasato e brutale.

Senza neanche una sosta tra una spinta e l’altra, Ciro stava venendo scopato come un oggetto senz’anima, il compagno non gli lasciò nemmeno più il fiato per respirare.

Entrava dentro di lui con foga, spingendo in fondo fino alla base con una forza mai vista prima.

Ciro ormai aveva capito che l’uomo che aveva alle spalle non era più semplicemente eccitato, era incazzato, o meglio, infuriato con lui.

Quelle spinte erano solo frutto della grande rabbia che Genny stava finalmente sfogando su di lui, che esercitava senza pietà sul suo corpo.

Genny ormai aveva il completo controllo su di lui, avrebbe potuto spezzargli tutte le ossa con un abbraccio se avesse voluto…ma in fondo sapeva che non sarebbe mai arrivato fino a quel punto.

Al momento lo stava solo fottendo allo sfinimento per punirlo di tutte le stronzate che aveva fatto, di tutti i suoi inganni e della morte dei suoi genitori.

Tutto qui…….

Genny teneva Ciro per i fianchi con entrambe le mani mentre lo scopava, le sue dita premute così a fondo sulla sua pelle che sicuramente avrebbero lasciato dei segni scuri.

Ciro invece teneva la fronte premuta contro il pavimento mentre ansimava senza sosta, un rivolo di saliva gli scese al lato della bocca, ma lui non ci fece neanche caso, non riusciva a smettere di gemere, non riusciva a stare in silenzio.

« Ma percaso te sta piacenn? » domandò Genny senza fiato ma con un ghigno soddisfatto,

« Cumm si puttana ».

Ciro si eccitò ulteriormente a quelle parole, sentì i suoi muscoli stringersi improvvisamente attorno a lui, quasi facendolo venire.

Genny si sentiva sempre più vicino, sempre più sull’orlo dell’orgasmo, troppo al limite per poter andare avanti, eppure non poteva permetterselo…non ancora, non aveva ancora punito Ciro abbastanza.

La sua stamina era tanta, sarebbe riuscito a durare ancora per un po’.

Andando d’istinto, Genny alzò una mano e tirò un sonoro schiaffo al culo del compagno, guadagnandosi un suo gemito lamentoso.

Poi ne tirò un secondo, un terzo, facendo vibrare la sua pelle finché non divenne rossa.

Ciro ansimava quasi come una donna, cosa veramente inaspettata da uno come lui ma onestamente molto erotica secondo il compagno.

Genny allungò una mano tra le sue gambe, assicurandosi che fosse ancora eccitato e specialmente per capire quanto gli mancasse prima di venire.

Il membro del compagno tra le sue mani pulsava senza sosta, pregava di venire strofinato, di arrivare ad un termine senza più sofferenze.

La sua mano però non gli diede alcun sollievo, anzi, per qualche secondo lo strinse così forte che Ciro rispose con un gemito sofferente.

I suoi anelli erano freddi contro la sua pelle tesa e bollente, insopportabile.

Genny strizzò la sua erezione con forza, dita premute così strette che quasi gli bloccarono la circolazione.

« Di chi è chist? » gli ringhiò all’orecchio con tono possessivo, facendolo tremare.

« G-gennà…B-bast-…» Ciro sussurrò senza più fiato in gola.

« Dimm di chi cazz è chist! » Genny strinse con foga alla base della sua erezione, facendo fuoriuscire del liquido pre seminale.

« È tuo! » gemmette Ciro con disperazione, « È tuo Genà…è tutto tuo…ij so tuo…».

Genny fece un ghigno soddisfatto e gli morse il lobo, « Chist e chill che vulev sentì ».

Ciro rispose con un singhiozzo, deglutendo a fatica, gli occhi gli lacrimavano ma non stava piangendo, era una reazione naturale del suo corpo a quel dolore misto a piacere.

Si domandò per quanto ancora sarebbe andata avanti quella tortura, per quanto ancora Gennaro potesse resistere senza venire, non ci credeva più nemmeno lui.

Genny improvvisamente riprese a muoversi, potente e brutale come prima, consegnando ogni spinta con foga quasi inumana.

Lo voleva distruggere, spezzare in due, riempirlo fino all’ultimo centimetro per poi abbandonarlo da solo a piangere sul pavimento freddo di quell’hotel.

Eppure qualcosa in lui lo bloccava, lo fermava dall’insultarlo ancora, dal tirargli un’altro schiaffo…non riusciva a spiegarselo, ma qualcosa in lui stava diventando tenero, e lo detestava da morire.

Forse era il fatto che Ciro aveva cominciato a mischiare dei singhiozzi assieme ai gemiti, forse perché stava veramente soffrendo…magari era semplicemente sfinito e non ce la faceva più…

Genny si chinò sull’uomo che aveva difronte, gli morse dietro l’orecchio, il collo, la spalla, gli bisbigliò mille porcherie all’orecchio, quasi come un suo modo per tranquillizzarlo ma non del tutto.

Del resto era ancora incazzato con lui, voleva ancora punirlo per tutto quello che aveva fatto, ed un paio di singhiozzi non gli avrebbero fatto cambiare idea.

Ciro aveva iniziato a tremare, ogni parte del suo corpo vibrava per le continue scariche di piacere che gli percorrevano la pelle, probabilmente Genny gli aveva colpito la prostata perché il suo ansimare era improvvisamente diventato incontrollabile.

L’orgasmo imminente gli si era annidato nello stomaco ed adesso tutto ciò che era capace di pronunciare era il suo nome.

Lo chiamava lamentoso, con voce debole ma così dannatamente seducente.

Genny lo sentì aprire le cosce, lui stesso spingendosi all’indietro contro il sesso del compagno…ne voleva ancora, il bastardo.

« Te piac de venì chiavat accussì, neh? » gli sibilò all’orecchio a denti stretti.

« Sol ij te poss chiavà accussì, sol ij » gli ringhiò scoprendo i denti come un animale,

« Nun t’adda toccà nisciun, Cirù…chist corp è o’mij » disse afferrandogli il culo con una mano e stringendoglielo aggressivamente.

La sua voce aveva assunto nuovamente un tono di rabbia, era pieno di gelosia per tutte le persone con cui Ciro aveva decido di allearsi piuttosto che rimanere al suo fianco, piuttosto che regnare assieme a lui.

Ma Genny lo voleva tutto solo per sé, lo voleva stretto, fedele…e se si fosse anche solo azzardato a donare il suo corpo a qualcun altro Genny avrebbe tagliato la testa al malcapitato.

Ed adesso che aveva finalmente il suo uomo davanti ringhiava, si muoveva con violenza, mostrava i denti, lo guardava mangiandoselo con gli occhi.

Era un modo infantile di mostrare la sua possessività, la sua gelosia, la sua sofferenza per tutto quello che gli aveva fatto…ma lo voleva perdonare, in un modo o nell’altro.

I suoi occhi vagarono sul suo corpo.

Ciro, l’uomo che aveva sempre visto come la persona più potente ed inarrestabile mai conosciuta in vita sua, era sdraiato ai suoi piedi, con le mani legate dietro la schiena ed i fianchi all’aria solo per lui.

« G-genn…» boccheggiò Ciro, « V-vien…vieni…».

Genny sentì l’orgasmo farsi sempre più vicino dopo essergli rimasto intrappolato nel ventre per fin troppo tempo.

La spinta dei suoi fianchi aveva preso un ritmo vertiginoso, aumentando inaspettatamente, ogni centimetro che percorreva lo faceva arrivare sempre più vicino.

Genny piegò la testa all’indietro, aveva la bocca aperta ed un rivolo di saliva gli colava fin sotto al mento, quella era la sensazione più soddisfacente e piacevole che avesse mai provato dopo anni passati senza di lui.

Doveva ricredersi…dopotutto non odiava più così tanto Ciro…forse solo un po’…

« Dì che mi ami, Cirù » gemette a denti stretti, per qualche strano motivo gli occhi non potevano fare a meno di girargli all’indietro, « Dì che ij so a’ vita tua, dì che nun me lascerai mai, Cirù…Cirù…».

Venne con il suo nome sulle labbra, come era già capitato innumerevoli volte prima di quel momento, ma era passato così tanto tempo che adesso tutto questo sembrava quasi impossibile, qualcosa di raro e proibito a cui solamente lui aveva accesso.

Il suo torace si muoveva veloce al ritmo suoi respiri affannati, ad un tratto si sentì le gambe deboli e la bocca secca, la fronte ancora gli sudava.

Con un movimento veloce del bacino ed un suono bagnato, Genny uscì dal compagno, distrattamente ritirandosi sù i boxers e richiudendosi la zip dei jeans.

Ciro non dava segni di risposta, il suo corpo era come collassato a terra, sembrava quasi svenuto per lo sforzo.

Genny passò gli occhi sul retro del suo collo ricoperto di morsi, tra le sue cosce bagnate del suo seme, e le sue mani ancora legate dalla sua cintura.

L’uomo sospirò e gli slegò i polsi con un unico schiocco secco e deciso, casualmente buttando la cintura lontano.

« Fatte vedé » commentò mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Ciro e ribaltandolo senza alcuna fatica in modo da poterlo guardare in faccia.

Ma Genny sgranò gli occhi quando finalmente vide il suo viso.

La sua bocca ancora aperta in cerca di ossigeno ed il petto che si muoveva a ritmo del suo respiro irregolare valevano già più dell’oro per lui…

Ma i suoi occhi…I suoi così dannatamente splendidi occhi color caramello, lucidi e semichiusi che lo guardavano quasi implorando pietà.

A quella vista Genny si sentì come bloccato con le spalle al muro, non era più in grado di odiarlo, non poteva neanche più abbandonarlo…quegli occhi gli avrebbero reso tutto più difficile.

Genny non sapeva neanche più quello che stava facendo, agì d’istinto senza neanche pensarci, con una mano afferrò la mascella del compagno, si chinò su di lui e gli lasciò un bacio bagnato sulle labbra, senza aprire la bocca.

Quando si staccò attese qualche istante aspettandosi una reazione, poi gli lasciò un secondo bacio al lato della bocca, poi un terzo, un quarto.

No, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di rimanere incazzato con lui per così tanto tempo.

Dannati quei suoi occhi scuri, che gli avevano ribaltato il mondo ed anche il cuore.

Qualcosa nel petto gli faceva male, gli diceva che quello che aveva appena fatto era sbagliato, che aveva abusato Ciro contro la sua volontà, ferendo l’unica persona che lui avesse mai veramente amato.

Vide come Ciro non rispondeva ai suoi baci, come i suoi occhi erano quasi vuoti mentre fissavano il soffitto e d’un tratto si sentì terribilmente in colpa, dispiaciuto per i modi violenti con cui aveva trattato il suo corpo, per gli insulti…per tutto. Ormai non poteva più continuare a fingere.

Gli afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani, chiuse gli occhi e premette la fonte contro quella del compagno, « Scusami, Cirù » bisbigliò a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca, « Ma tu m’aviv fatt tropp male…me crediv che nun t’avrei chiù rivist, che te ne fossi annat pe’ sempre….che nun me vuless mai chiù rivedé…».

Ciro non parlò ma i suoi occhi adesso erano puntati sul suo viso, senza vagare altrove per la stanza.

« T’preg…nun me lascià mai chiù…nun scappà come l’ultima volta…rimani co’ me » la voce di Genny sembrava aver quasi assunto un tono di preghiera, di disperazione, e Ciro realizzò quanto realmente fosse importante per lui.

Ciro alzò debolmente una mano ed accarezzò con un pollice la cicatrice che segnava Genny sotto l’occhio, poi si inumidì le labbra, « Dispiace anche a me, Gennà » rispose con voce bassa, probabilmente stanca per aver gridato troppo prima, « Ho proprio fatt na strunzat, o sacc…Ma putimm ancora tornà insieme, putimm ancora commandà, ij e te, Gennà…sol ij e te…».

Genny annuì in silenzio, I suoi occhi lavorarono su ogni sua minima espressione per poterla memorizzare al meglio.

« Nun te lass chiù, te o’ promett » bisbigliò Ciro, poi chiuse gli occhi e mandò la testa all’indietro sul pavimento, troppo sfinito per poter continuare a rimanere sveglio.

Il compagno gli accarezzò distrattamente il viso, passandogli poi una mano sulla pelle liscia dell’addome, facendo viaggiare le sue dita sulla superficie delle sue cosce.

L’aria era colma del suo profumo e odore di sesso, ben presto ci sarebbe stata molto probabilmente anche la scia di una sigaretta accesa.

Forse tra un’ora, forse tra cinque minuti….il tempo però non importava, perché Genny era riuscito a riprendersi ciò che gli apparteneva, ciò che un tempo era fuggito ma ora era tornato…e questa volta non si sarebbe mai più allontanato.


End file.
